Kim Was Jack's
by PushRightThrough
Summary: 'What he wasn't expecting was to stumble upon the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he had seen loads of people, considering he moved a lot. He hadn't been expecting her to be the only thing he ever thought about, for her image to cloud up his mind. And he definitely hadn't been expecting to fall in love.'


**A/N: Well, this is a one-shot I came up with randomly. I was literally just sitting there doing homework, when BOOM, this idea came. So I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Being the new kid was always hard. There were always new places and new faces that you had to get used to. However, this particular brunette had learned a long time ago that if you play your cards right, you won't have any problems. And he knew exactly how to play them. So when he moved to Seaford, he was expecting everything to go as they normally went. He would end up as top dog in this school, date every girl there was in the neighborhood as the newest heartthrob, and then move to a new town after a while.

What he wasn't expecting was to stumble upon the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he had seen loads of people, considering he moved a lot. He hadn't been expecting her to be the only thing he ever thought about, for her image to cloud up his mind. And he definitely hadn't been expecting to fall in love.

At first, he was confused. Our brunette friend had dated many girls before, but none had made him feel like this. He tried blaming it on the fact that it was a new place, so he was probably nervous. But he had never been nervous before, so why now? In the end, he couldn't deny it anymore. He needed to find out more about her, befriend her, and-if her personality was as beautiful as she was-ask her out.

His first step was to find out her name, which was easily done as he heard it during roll call in one of the few classes he shared with her. _Kim Crawford. _Even her name was perfect. It simply rolled off his tongue.

Next, he needed to find out more about her, more specifically, whether Kim had a boyfriend or not. It would be embarrassing to ask her out, only to be declined, her saying she had a boyfriend. To his relief, she was single.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for came. He would have to meet her personally. He needed to talk to her. Find out everything about her life. Hear about her insecurities, and then be her knight in shining armor.

He decided to approach her while she was at her locker. At that moment, he wasn't even sure of what he was doing. He would probably act a little cool, win her over. He stepped forward, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Kim," he said, his voice slightly cracking at the end.

She spun around, her hair flipping over perfectly. "Hey, Ja-oh, hi. It's Cole, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," he said. He was more confident now. Why wouldn't he be? Kim knew his name.

"So, uh, do you need anything?" she asked.

Cole was about to reply when all of a sudden, another brunette boy came and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. Cole was filled with envy. Who was this guy? How dare he put his arms around this angel? What infuriated him further was the fact that this guy then rested his chin on Kim's shoulder.

However, he broke down on the inside when Kim smiled. She turned around and hugged this stranger. He now had her undivided attention. Cole wasn't in the spotlight anymore. It was all about this boy.

"Hey, Jack," she said. Her voice was now filled with life. She was genuinely speaking to this Jack guy, willing to hand over everything on a silver platter to him.

"Hey, Kimmy," he said, his voice equally happy.

Cole was confused now. Wasn't Kim single? That's what he heard from all the other guys who were hoping to win her over.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" she protested, with a cute pout. Jack chuckled.

"Well, whatever I call you, know that you'll always be mine," he said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Wow, that was way too cheesy."

"Classic Jack," Kim said, chuckling. "So, are we still going to see the movie together?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm picking. I still feel a little scarred after seeing _The Horse Tamer_," Jack said, with a small shudder.

"Sure, but as long as we don't see the sequel to _Secret Agent Moose_, _Secret Agent Duck_," Kim replied.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at five. See you!" Jack called, as he turned to leave.

"Bye," Kim said softly as she turned back around.

Cole, in the meantime, watched this exchange quietly. All his hopes had been shattered in the matter of minutes. Kim, meanwhile, finally noticed him still standing there.

"Oh, Cole," she said. "You needed something?"

"Nothing, I got it," he said, looking down. "But, before I go, who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was Jack Brewer," Kim said. Her eyes were suddenly shining. "He's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him."

Cole mentally face-palmed. Of course he could have been just a friend. But still...the way that she talked about him was misleading. However, Cole had to take his chances.

"Actually, there is one more thing," he said. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to Circus Burger with me this weekend?"

Kim froze. Was that good or bad? With Kim, it could mean anything. Finally, she answered.

"I'm sorry, Cole," she said, turning beet red. "You seem really nice, and we can be friends, and I'm pretty sure there's someone else for you, but...I guess I should be honest, I owe you that much. I am kind of waiting for someone else."

Cole immediately caught on. He wasn't stupid. Even though she wasn't with Jack, she did like him. And it was pretty obvious that Jack liked her back. They were both just too afraid to make the first move.

"I get it," he said. "Jack's a really lucky guy."

Kim's eyebrows scrunched together, and she blushed. "I never said it was-"

"I know," Cole replied. He turned around to leave. As he walked away, he could feel a hole in his heart. But he couldn't do anything to fix it.

Kim was Jack's.


End file.
